


Leur franchise ne mourra pas

by malurette



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon), Ghostbusters (Movies), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deux drabbles ; seront <i>peut-être</i> complétés par d'autres un jour ?<br/>1ère vignette : Tant qu'y de la mort y'a de l'espoir !<br/>2ème : La relève est assurée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tant qu'il y aura des gens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mort est une constante : base solide pour du business !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant qu'il y aura des gens, il y aura des morts...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ghostbusters  
>  **Personnages :** Egon Spengler et des clients  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Reitman, Aykroyd, Ramis & Murray ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Alors que peu à peu il oublie qui il est, et où il se trouve."  
>  d'après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il se trouv>e toujours des imbéciles pour jouer avec l'occulte et invoquer des démons sans vraiment le faire exprès, soupire Egon.

\- Oh, on ne croyait pas que ça marcherait vraiment, tout le monde sait bien que les fantômes n'existent pas !

\- Je ne comprends pas, le rituel spécifiait qu'il nous obéirait puis qu'il disparaîtrait...

\- Mais, je voulais seulement parler à ma grand-mère, elle était si gentille ma grand-mère !

D'accord, ces inconscients représentent une bonne partie de son gagne-pain : par les interventions des Ghostbusters, et en lui donnant de nouveaux sujets de recherche. Mais s'ils pouvaient être plus prudents !


	2. La relève

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques années de pause plus tard, il est temps de recruter une nouvelle équipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La relève  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Xtreme Ghostbusters  
>  **Personnages :** Egon et sa nouvelle équipe  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Reitman, Aykroyd, Ramis et Murray ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Malheureusement, il n’est pas aussi efficace qu’il le voudrait."  
> d’après SheepNimrauko pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il est pas aussi efficace qu’il le voudrait, regrette Egon en contemplant sa nouvelle équipe en action. Les petits jeunes font encore des erreurs de débutants : normal, ils débutent juste. Et il n’est peut-être pas un si bon professeur que ça.

Surtout, lui-même sur le terrain, n’est plus aussi efficace qu’autrefois. Il a vieilli, il a perdu la main. Ça fait mal de l’admettre, mais c’est vrai.

Et il n’existe pas entre lui et ses petits jeunes la même entente qu’il avait autrefois avec Ray, Peter et Winston. Ça sera différent.

Il va travailler son rôle de mentor !


End file.
